The MSS is developing a unified computer coding system for microbial information which is becoming an international standard for communicating strain data. The original bacterial system now includes the algae, yeasts, molds, protozoa, and hybridomas. Strain data are being entered into computers to provide: data on specific organisms, identification of unknown isolates, definition of parameters of taxa, aids in quality control of tests, methods, and laboratories, and communication of data via common format. Files of primary data on microorganisms found in the oral cavity and related types provide a resource for asking both ecological and epidemiological dental research questions. Thus, indicator organisms for potential and/or on-going disease states can be found for diagnostic purposes. The MSS analyzes the phenotypic data submitted by the cooperating reference laboratories to the International Working Group on Mycobacterial Taxonomy to elucidate the taxonomic relationships within this genus. The latest analysis demonstrated at least one new distinct group of clinically important mycobacteria. With EPA and ATCC staff, the MSS is building databases to aid risk assessment of release of genetically engineered organisms in the environment including features of microorganisms used in genetic manipulation and biotechnological processes and redefinition of taxonomic boundaries of such organisms.